From the applicant's DE102009020663A1, an object holder is known having one or more alignment marks for determining in a simple fashion the position of the object holder relative to the microscope used and the position of object areas of interest relative to the object holder. An object holder with such a design can be used particularly for sequentially acquiring images of an object that remains on the same holder with various microscope modalities, for example, with a series of light microscopy and electron microscopy. The alignment mark of the object holder according to DE102009020663A1 is arranged as a stationary structure on the holder. This has several disadvantages. For example, the structures attached in such a way accumulate dirt easily. It has turned out that such necessarily fine structures are difficult to clean even in an ultrasonic bath. Furthermore, the use of the object holder bears the significant risk of accidentally damaging the sensitive marker structure, which, according to the prior art, renders the entire object holder useless.